


Hitting The Gym

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira, Alpha!Korra, Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Breasts, Cock Worship, Erotica, F/F, First Time, Gay Sex, Girl Penis, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Muscle Fixation, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Asami, Omega Opal, Omega!Asami, Omega!Opal, Omegaverse, Power Bottom, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Asami isn't loving life, and certainly isn't loving it as an Omega in a position of power. She hates the male gaze and can't help but remain frustrated at her daily life. That is until she hits the gym to immediately become mesmerised by the overwhelming scent of a powerful and accommodating alpha that looks to change her opinions on things. She can't escape it, and feels herself slipping uncontrollably when she learns the alpha's name - Korra.





	1. Korra's Muscles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/gifts).

> Anyone want a Kyalin chapter? Or a Kuviropal one? I can totally write another muscle woman fucking an Omega. Lemme know which one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking out on a frustrating morning, her head filled with ire and irks emotions, Asami finds herself at the gym, hoping to exercise out the had feelings and vibes she's accumulated. However, when a stud of an Alpha reveals herself, Asami is suddenly drooling between her legs to work out her frustrations via another method.

Asami polished off her chai and dunked the coffee cup into the trash can before breathing out her frustrations. The week had been tough. The _weeks_ had been tough. Her body betrayed her at the worst of times, almost always in the board room or when she was busy with a project. The urges of heat and the treachery of her body giving way to her thirst for mating, all pooling in her core ready to burst open and break free in lust for an Alpha. She’d been alone for so long, wanted to be alone for so long.

Men were neither worth her time nor her bondage.

She longed for meeting the right person, the right woman, the right and loving individual that would not just sweep her off of her feet but make her feel needed, make her _bonded._

The thought of it all made her shudder outside of the gym, made her body shiver before her as the coffee cup dropped into the trash and she froze. Her heat threatened to come upon her once again like an unwanted headache, like something detrimental to her state, her body. She didn’t want that betrayal now, not now, when she wanted to relax, to plug herself into the music of her phone and forget the rest of the world for the most part. She wanted to focus on getting stronger, getting more attractive to her own eyes. Of course, she knew she was a prized Omega; she was gorgeous, flamboyant and sometimes utterly ruthless with her company’s wellbeing despite being surrounded by members of the opposite role. But alone and deep down, Asami’s mental demons gnawed at her body, reducing her incredible figure and beautiful limbs to nothing more than sticks and rot – she felt flat and unattractive.

So she found herself at the gym, ready to make the whole town disappear into her headphones and let the rough kick of exercise punt her negative emotions and her frustration of the outer world and those of the opposite role (which were equally frustrating due to their thirsting over her and her figure, as well as her downright intoxicating scent) out of reality. Now, all she wanted to do was be alone for the most part, be alone with her thoughts, her music and her exercise machines.

She headed in, switching her phone to aeroplane mode and readying the most recent Paramore album to listen to as she lost herself in the grind of leg day. Asami had it all planned out – the treadmill for a jog that would get her blood pumping, then some dumbbells and some crunches, finally followed by stretches and potentially deadlifts.

It would all work out, she’d be alone, away from anyone wanting to invade her own space and break her small semblance of peace. It was the only one she’d carved out for herself in days, in _weeks_, almost. Asami felt bereft even as she swiped her card on the automated turnstiles and let herself in. Money was never an issue and she breathed again as she headed into the lockers to pack her bag. Slinging her towel over her shoulder, she breathed a final time and pushed the rest of the Alpha/Omega world from her mind.

All in all, her personal paradise of non-orientation lasted a full second as she walked into the gym, and then her mind shattered as her senses exploded with passion and an awareness so surreal it threatened to topple her over. She was overwhelmed by it – musk so potent, to unfathomably incredible it was as if the world had ruptured and swallowed her whole, only to surround her with the deepest and most sultry scents of her own heart’s desire. It was the most sensation smell, the most intoxicating aroma that Asami could almost feel her eyes physically dilating as she inhaled more of it, stopping dead in the doorway and looking around the whole gym for its source.

Where was it? Where the _fuck_ was it? It had to be somewhere. Who was it? Who was that Alpha radiating such a scent it stirred deep within Asami’s core and now drove her completely fucking insane to the bone. Who the _fuck_ was it, and where were they? Asami had to know, had the find out, had to see them and know who was making her feel this utterly distraught.

Someone poked at her back, pressing her into her personal space, another man. She didn’t even hear him telling her to move out of the way of the glass doors – Asami moved away with all haste and sat down on the benches near the mirror, trying not to hyperventilate as she still sensed the Alpha through their erotic aroma filling the room.

Could anyone else sense it? Could anyone else feel that gravitational pull in the room, like a black hole of sensual and sexual desire wrapping around Asami like tendrils of mental erection? Was she the only Omega in the whole gym? After her quick scan at the doorway, she pulled out her water bottle and took another glance.

One man, a Beta she could tell, another person at the yoga mat stretching, but she could not get a grip on their role, and then a woman at the medicine ball, her arms flexing so erotically it was as if she were making love to her own body. Asami took a one-second glance at the girl before she realised.

_Holy fuck, that’s her! That’s the Alpha!_

Asami’s senses betrayed her, gave her away like a doe in the forest, and the female Alpha across the room a wolf ready to make its mark and feast for a day, eating like a queen. The Alpha glanced back at Asami, her eyes like bullets, dilating until they were almost completely black, darker than even her mocha-tinted flesh that made Asami almost die inside. In combination with the flexing of her simply incredible biceps, Asami was almost choking on the water she didn’t even realise she was guzzling down as if the gym were the hottest day of her life.

The Alpha only could glare her for a second, but Asami knew that her body was ratting her out, forcing her scent across the gym to the woman’s nose, to her flesh to take her into herself and crave as all Alphas did. She couldn’t control it, there was no way she could control it if she tried, it was impossible to mask her scent in any way she knew. Asami felt almost naked in the split second the Alpha glared at her across the room.

_Who the fuck is this girl? And why do I suddenly _need_ her so badly?_

Asami cursed her own body, feeling her legs shaking and turning to jelly even as she sat down. She practically clawed her eyes from the downright gorgeous Alpha and retained her mental image like a portrait in her mind. _Milk chocolate skin with sweat dripping down her incredible arms and visible shoulders looking like they could crush, sapphire eyes brighter than most gemstones as if she was a spirit in the dead of night, hands looking like they could wrap around my body and hold me close as she fills me with her cock, rutting me until my body pops and I crave her seed. _Asami had to shake her head empty of the sultry thoughts she immediately had of the daring and gorgeous woman across the gym floor from her. Quickly glancing back into the mirror and angling her position to see the Alpha again, Asami could see her rotating the medicine ball from the side to side, crunching her abdomen so tensely that Asami could see one, two, three... six incredible muscles popping through her oceanic blue vest top. The thickset legs of the Alpha were barely covered by her shorts, so obviously taunting Asami her lime-green eyes swirled into spirals that enchanted herself into a dizzy spell. She fumbled when finding her scrunchie for her matte brunette and luscious hair. She caught another glimpse in the mirror of the Alpha and could see the tanned bombshell staring at said hair, losing herself in Asami’s shape.

She was _exploring_.

The businesswoman almost choked again and had to move. The bike, that was the closest machine and the easiest choice to try and stick to her plan; Asami did not want this sudden game of chicken to impact her. She plugged in her earphones to try and blot out the Alpha as much as she could as she seated herself down the scent wafted right up her nostrils once more and seeped through the pores of her flesh, utterly dumbfounding her beyond cognitive belief. Inward, she melted at the scent, finding the tantalising aroma a siren spell of complete satisfaction. Already, just by the scent and the look of the Alpha, she could feel wet.

She lost herself, couldn’t focus as she tried her best to pedal as much as she could. Once momentum built up little by little, Asami felt her mind leaving her as she closed her eyes and drifted away – her music wasn’t even on, she’d forgotten that part and continued to pedal to the scent as if a mindless drone. Her Omega side was fully blossomed all around her and she was contained well within a bubble of her own sexual desire and mindful eroticism. In her secret recess, she could picture the Alpha, picture her bob of hair falling just above the shoulders, that stare with those eyes, her bottom lip betwixt her teeth and those muscles flexing with minds of their own, intimidating Asami into the corner of the room as she blocked all escape. Asami wanted it; she was breathing her fantasy as if huffing a drug. Those sweet seconds she’d glimpsed the girl unravelled like thread into a dark wish that coiled around her pussy and extracted wetness into her panties like a well-maintained machine.

Suddenly, contact, the trace of someone’s flesh behind her, coming to close to her arm. Asami’s mind tried to coax her back from her daydream with brisk alarm, but not before a hand came over Asami’s elbow and the warmth she’d been silently begging herself for was not long wrapping fully around her like velvet ribbon, tying her limb to limb in bondage of the most euphoric scent her eyes once again popped and dilated. She was burning inside, brimming with a gradually building need and desire that mirrored her physical and mental state both. The contact against her made her very flesh vibrate as if her secretive drawer back home. She knew exactly who was touching her and the urge to grab her hand and move it between her legs was so powerful Asami struggled as she turned around to see those almost entirely darkened sapphire eyes. The mocha flesh was more attractive than anything the businesswoman had ever seen, and the fingers so tenderly wrapped around her arm made her want them around her neck, her naked thigh, her anything.

“Hey...” The Alpha spoke like a siren as if calling Asami and her lower folds to bed like a bondmate immediately. Asami’s insides burned within her and she lost herself, catching her breath in a hot flash. “Are you still using this?” The woman asked her, coming around the side.

She was smiling. Of course, she was fucking smiling. Asami’s lips gushed within her panties and she could feel herself slipping. It would be so easy to lean over and kiss the Alpha, to plant her lips on the woman’s and completely give herself to her. Asami wanted to, the rest of the world could go fuck itself. This was one Alpha her body immediately yearned for and she was a prisoner, helpless to defy her body’s longings.

But, were there people left in the gym?

Asami scanned around again, and the other two had left, they were alone. How were they alone so quickly? Why were they alone? Asami was lost in the blue of the Alpha’s eyes, worse, even so, when she realised the woman was still stroking and doing anything to have her hands on Asami’s arm. And the lime-eyed brunette was so helpless and intoxicated in scent to even think of mentioning it.

She stammered, could not speak for the life for her, frozen and petrified before the Alpha’s stimulating eyes. Those wide black circles were almost feral. She had to want the same thing Asami wanted – to mate.

“It’s just...” The Alpha continued, knowing the effect she was having. “It’s been like... a fair few minutes, and I’d like to work my _tongue_.”

“I’m sorry?” Asami asked, flabbergasted.

“I’d like to try and work my legs, ya know?” The Alpha returned.

Asami’s heart leapt in her body, but she was still incredibly distracted by the Alpha’s eyes, unable to focus on anything other than her and them for more than a few minutes at a time. She breathed and giggled a little to herself, forcing a smile from the Alpha eating her up with those eyes. But then a sultry smile edge around the Alpha’s lips, telling Asami she could have heard correct for all she knew.

“What’s your name, cutie?” She asked, her voice deepening and the musk forcing Asami to blush without her even realising. She was tense, whereas the Alpha was incredibly relaxed, as if in her own element now with Asami.

“A-Asami... Asami Sato...”

“The businesswoman? You’re the face of Future Industries! Hot damn, I knew I recognised that gorgeous face,” the Alpha complimented her again, her free hand slipping under the handlebars and firmly planting itself on Asami’s plump and luscious thigh. The dark-skinned bombshell could squeeze and Asami would explode before her. Spirits, she needed this woman so bad but fought it so hard.

The blush consumed her. “Please... Hardly gorgeous... But yeah. Are you gonna tell me yours? Your name that is,” Asami asked back, her body hanging by a thread, any more and she would snap, and be clay in the Alpha’s hands, able to be set into stone or wrapped up in bondage. And Asami _wanted_ it.

“Why don’t _I _get off and you’ll find out?”

Another trick of Asami’s mind and she freaked out once again, triggered by what she thought she heard. “Sorry, again?”

“All flustered, huh? I like it, _Asami_,” The Alpha told her in a serpentine tongue that made the businesswoman almost detonate. There was no correction this time, but Asami could feel herself almost dropping, falling to the side and into the Alpha. “My name’s Korra...”

_Korra. Fuck me Korra... Fuck me right here because you drive me insane..._

Asami did fall because she couldn’t hold on anymore. She was almost moaning the name back as she drifted forward and melted into Korra’s lips, into her strong and powerful kiss, the scent almost getting her high and malleable. She needed this woman, yearned for her, and her willpower was so incredibly soft now. All Korra had to do was squeeze, press Asami’s mind just a little, and she was hers – but Korra was letting Asami do this all on her own, the heat so obvious in her and the fire almost visible within. Korra just smiled as Asami drifted to kiss her. “Korra...” Asami moaned as her wetness seeped more, and Korra’s hand came to cup her trembling and begging sex.

The kiss was something out of this world. Korra was extra-terrestrial and her kiss was a divine power that made Asami fall from her very body. Her mind decayed to a primal state and suddenly the only thought she could have was Korra. Her brain was melting away and the Alpha was the power overwhelming her want and desire. Korra’s hand on her sex was relief she was already prepared to beg for like a pet. Her daydream was a reality and Asami was down and out drunk on Korra’s scent, basking in it like a shower, letting it fill her up until her eyes were almost entirely black. Teeth sank into her neck and Asami realised her mouth was free, Korra holding her close and her hand claiming the right breast as her own, groping with feral need, prepared to rip the clothes to get at it.

“Oh..._Korra..._” Asami beseeched as she looked at the ceiling with enchanted eyes swirling and ready for mating. Her body was open, her temple doors prepared and her legs utterly spread in no time. Korra was everything she wanted now.

“Yes, Asami...?” The Alpha asked, fondling breasts and outright biting into the Omega’s skin as if to draw blood like a beast. An incredibly sexy beast.

Asami’s hand came over the back of Korra’s head while her free hand pulled her workout top down at the bowl cut collar and freed her breasts from her bra. She had not worn a sports bra and now thanked her prior, more frustrated self. Korra’s lips came almost instantly to the left peak of Asami’s incredible bosom and the Omega moaned again in lusty completeness. She was overwhelmed but Korra was rocking her body already so well she could hardly resist anything anymore. On a glance, Asami looked down to the Alpha worshipping her body and saw Korra’s free hand down at her own body – between her legs.

She was hard, unsheathed and completely erect in her cock. Asami swooned as she saw flashes of darker skin than her own beating and touching at a gorgeous member, and the Omega clicked.

_Spirits... She’s touching herself to me... Her cock..._

Korra even moaned into the suckling at Asami’s bosom, indulging herself so thoroughly the sensations were messing with Asami to the core. Her hand came over Korra’s between her own legs and pressed her deeper, then reached to guide her to the hem, to help her under the layers and what they both wanted her to have. But the Alpha paused and raked her teeth up Asami’s collarbone and neck to her ear. A huffy exhale warmed Asami, shocking her body, even more so as Korra laughed a primal chuckle at herself as she rubbed another circle over Asami’s leggings.

“Why don’t you just get them off while we’re alone?” The Alpha requested her breath an extension of the musk, completely intoxicating her now so willing and smitten Omega.

“Do... Do you want to move? Onto the floor... Or... Or against the mirror?” Asami could barely say with her breath hitching.

Korra’s hands came to calm her, her scent changing in an instant to a protective one, more tender and gentle as if a cloud for Asami to rest on as the Alpha could feel the girl’s body completely shaking before her. Asami was rattled yet so willing, so wanting, and Korra now knew she had to take the reigns, had to help her absolutely adorable and gorgeous partner here as she pushed and prodded further along. Her attention had been lost on Asami’s breasts, so engulfed in them, now Korra’s eyes stabilised and she wanted this to be incredible for them both.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” she soothed the Omega as if she were a frightened doe. A beautiful creature needing protection, and Korra wanting to give it to her so badly. “Stay on there, turn so you can rest your back on the handlebars, I’ll take care of everything if you’re okay with it...”

“You wanna fuck me... on the bike?”

Korra grinned a little goofily, her teeth showing and Asami blushing as she utterly fell in love with the look, with the face of this powerful Alpha, seeing the attractive and dorky girl underneath. And she was fabulous. Asami’s heart skipped again with a fog of love shrouding everything else. They were in a gym, who cared? This was something else.

“Only if you’re okay with it?”

Asami blushed again and smiled as she pulled at the hem of her leggings and pulled at her nipples, sparking her fervour. “Come get me stud...” she told the Alpha a little more confidently, and Korra completely ripped off her crop top, revealing incredible musculature that ate away at Asami’s core, making her gush all the more.

She was so wet with slick she could hardly believe. Korra practically grinned when she arrived at the woman’s front. “Wow, you’re so wet...”

The Omega blushed all the more, hiding her face and hauling her legs up and together. She couldn’t handle the goofiness any longer, she needed Korra, needed her inside of her and filling her with that incredible cock she could now fully witness. The muscles were so distracting in the corner of Asami’s eye she felt herself go bright red.

“Korra... Please...” Asami begged, looking at her, seeing those muscles all around her – the lower abdomen, the arms, the chest, and the shoulders. She couldn’t even imagine what Korra’s back looked like, it was her own personal heaven embodied in the most perfect woman she’d ever laid eyes on. “Korra... _Rut me_...”

That was all the Alpha needed now, her eyes were already dilated and she could feel herself returning to her own self as she entered the Omega, feeling and hearing her squirm on the seat of the bike. Her sex was warm and a little tight, incredibly euphoric to the touch, the sensation wrapping around Korra’s impeccable cock and warming her whole body as she slipped in further. Asami’s moan was a chorus of pure pleasure, feeling herself melting into the floor and dripping all over as Korra pressed her inside of her. She’d not felt such a sensation in so long, but Korra was simply something else, something supreme and unmatchable. Instantly, as Asami felt her cock slipping inside, penetrating her gentle sex, all the other memories of whoever else were wiped away and there was only Korra – as if this Alpha was meant for her. She reached forward for Korra’s hips when she pressed in again and Asami’s nails dug deep, coaxing a moan so feral from the Alpha it tantalised Asami’s deepest faculties. She was open-eyed and at Korra’s mercy before long.

The Alpha found her groove in no time. Asami was perfect, mewing almost like a pet as she filled her so beautifully. Her sex was a dream, and the Omega was willing like an opened book – her nails scraped along Korra’s nude rear and made her moan back, feeling the strings between the pair of them strengthen with every thrust and movement of Korra’s almost purring cock. She was so hard for Asami, so wanting she could feel her mind leaving her as she thrust, almost in time with the Omega’s moans as she begged for more.

Asami practically sang her name, declaring it so proudly it was if she’d always used it in sex, in mating. Korra lost all sense of herself as she pleasured the Omega, taking hold of her legs and parting them to look at her. The lime-green eyes reflected back at her were the most beautiful thing Korra had laid eyes on. They were locked looking at each other until Korra lurched forward having to stand on the tips of her toes to reach for Asami. She kissed her harder than before, not ever wanting their kiss to break. Asami’s hands came to the sides of her warm face and the Omega held her close, kissing her back with avid desperation and need.

“Korra...” Asami whispered with ragged breath as she kissed all over the Alpha.

She kissed her lips, drinking her scent like she needed it to live, kissed her nose and forced Korra to blush as she fucked her more, rutting into a gentle rhythm. Asami kissed her forehead, kissed her cheeks, kissed every inch of Korra’s face she could. The Alpha barely felt herself stiffen all the more as she continuously entered Asami’s incredible sex, her cock wet with Asami.

“Yeah, ‘Sami... Fuck, you’re amazing...”

“I want you to fill me Korra... Come inside me... I have pills... Please come inside me... Spirits...”

Korra’s eyes darted open and she eyed the Omega with all seriousness as she thrust closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel herself jolting with a needed to release. “You sure? But we...”

“Please... I fucking _need _you Korra... I can’t... I can’t describe it. I just fucking _need _you now!” Asami begged her, kissing her before an answer could come. Korra wrapped the trembling Omega up in her arms, and Asami reached forward and around Korra’s incredibly chiselled back with all her might. Korra’s back. Korra’s _back_. Asami died as the Alpha dug her teeth into her yet again to mark her, and she felt the cock inside of her purring sex jolt and throb with each passing second.

_Come inside me Korra... I need your seed..._

Korra couldn’t stop herself, and nor could she deny Asami’s plea. Her cock jolted without her intermission and she felt Asami clawing at her masterfully muscled back as she could feel the wave of numbness wash over her. The Alpha moaned into the air, pushed herself inside of Asami to her base, the soft flesh of where her knot could swell threatening to seal her in. Korra told herself no, and her seed flooded into Asami without a second delay. She couldn’t stop the rush, Asami distracting her with yet another kiss as both of their eyes turned completely black, high and drunk on the other’s scent. Korra emptied her cock full into Asami, as much as could come from her but Asami demanded her kisses.

Korra fell out of Asami’s sex, her cock slipping, forced by the gush of her own release, and she could feel her seed dripping out of Asami’s pussy without her cock to seal them together. Without her knot, it would leak from her. Korra tried to break the kiss, worried suddenly.

“Asami... I—“

“I know... It’s leaking out... Spirits it’s good...”

The Alpha relented, kissing Asami more as her wash of white seed leaked from Asami’s folds, dripping onto the floor. She was wrapped up in the Omega’s arms, reaching desperately for the businesswoman’s phone with all haste. This could not wait.

“What... What’re you doing, stud?” Asami asked.

“Giving you my number... Because you’re damn sure you’re giving me yours... Spirits...”


	2. Kuvira's Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Asami's jaunt to the gym and finding a mate in Korra, Opal decides she has also had enough of the men of the world, and tries her own gym to escape the terrors of the manly world. There, she is hunted immediately by her Alpha yoga instructor of all people, a knightly and incredibly strong-looking stud of a woman named Kuvira. After Kuvira begs Opal stay for the session, the two explore alternative methods to get rid of Opal's frustrations. Accidentally, the gym may just turn into the greatest place in the world for both Opal and Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, but here's Chapter 2, Kuviropal style. Please let me know if anyone would want another chapter of this either featuring another couple or for all four of the women so far to visit the gym together...

Opal had had it, utterly had it. She finished off her pink lemon burst and binned the plastic cup, cursing herself that there wasn’t a nearby recycling dispenser as she trudged down the rather vacant Zaofu street.

Enough was enough, she needed to blow off steam. About four or five Alpha males in the past week had bypassed her and gone to her mother for an audience, to pitch themselves to continue the Beifong line. Of all the children of Suyin Beifong and Opal was the only Omega. She wanted to throttle the world because of that fact. She didn’t want an Alpha, least of all a male one; they were often not rough enough, often not nearly as interesting enough. Alpha women were all the rage, not that she yet cared. She wanted to turn off the world right now, and her phone would not stop blowing up.

She groaned and grunted as she had to stop, not far from the local gym, to check her phone.

An abundance of texts followed from her mother, from her aunt Lin, from even her brothers, and finally all the way at the top one from Asami, all the way in Republic City, half a continent away. Finally, something Opal could do with, sweet and loveable Asami. A fellow Omega who suffered the same unfairness in life as Opal did... And yet her profile picture now sported her wrapped up by a total hunk of a girl with mellow chocolate skin and glacial, saltwater eyes that glowed against her equally mocha hair. Her ensemble of the purest blue complimented Asami’s dark cherry red in the most luscious possible way, making Opal blush when she looked closer. Where had this woman come from? Was she an _Alpha_?

‘Who’s the hunk?’ Opal text back rapidly, not really able to focus on whatever it what that Asami had text first.

‘Her name’s Korra... You’ll never believe how it happened,’ came flooding back in rapid response, making Opal crave another pink lemon burst to chew the end of its straw.

She needed to know, needed to understand how or why Asami would flip so suddenly and for someone so drop-dead gorgeous, and Korra was exactly that, gorgeous. ‘The gym’ Asami ended up telling her, making Opal’s mouth almost water. She was mere steps from her own gym, ready to unwind with yoga, with a dancing exercise she’d been looking forward to trying for months now, yet never got a minute away from her mother’s estate and all the bookkeeping there. Wing and Wei had it easy, as athletes and as Betas, Jr the same, only a master architect. And there was little Opal, living the quiet life until she was claimed. ‘Claimed’, she stomped her foot at the idea of it all and wriggled with rage. Who was she to be claimed? She was not one for that, not at all, she didn’t want it.

Still wanting another pink lemon burst, yet wanting to be out of the pencil skirt and blouse and into her sports bra and shorts, she trudged inside. She needed something to unwind and quick.

She took a smaller towel in with her, along with her water bottle, and left her change of clothing and bigger towel in the locker with her heels and wore the sleekest and most comfortable pair of shoes she had at the time. After quickly stretching in the main auditorium, she felt limber and walked into her class slightly earlier than she’d anticipated with Asami’s situation and changes in life ringing in her ear.

_In the gym? She met this ‘Korra’ at the gym?_

She was alone for a little in the yoga studio, continuing her stretching in relative silence, humming a tune to bulwark against the silence, until other women began to flood in. Opal thanked the spirits they were all women, she could not cope with men today at all. All felt finally under control and manageable; most of those coming to the class were Omegas or Betas and rarely an Alpha. Opal’s body yielded control to her with a pop of the suppressants patented by Future Industries (another of Asami’s perfectly applicable inventions to make life easier for Omegas) and she felt fine, even smiling at the thought of working the stress out of her body with movement.

It was when the instructor entered the room that all changed.

_Spirits... What is _that_? Is that her? Fuck..._

She was a sculpture. The woman looked hardly feminine at all aside from a few of her facial features and the obvious fact that under her white vest top she had beautiful breasts laying against her rugged flesh. And she _was_ rugged, so very well toned and perfectly encapsulating. Her eyes were the fiercest shade of jasmine, similar to Opal’s own lime green pupils, yet her fair and olive-tinted complexion was so polar opposite to the white marble shades of the woman’s face Opal was flushed to the core. She was caught stark pink, her cheeks growing a delightful yet embarrassed rose underneath her fair and curved cheeks. Her hair was slightly clumped, and then crimped into place with a raggedy ponytail left hanging at the back. Her face was slightly stern, steeled with more metal in it than what Opal was used to, her brows downright flawless, her eyes around the jasmine piercing and observant spotlights.

And they found Opal. Oh, they found her.

The blacks of the woman’s eyes sharpened somehow, dilating with an ecstasy that was almost foul; Opal’s chest caught a breath deeply seated and she almost choked on herself as soon as she locked eyes with the instructor. Her nostrils flared with stark shock as soon as she registered it. The woman’s _scent_. It was hardy, rough, almost canine-like, cologne so potent and sticky in the air it struck Opal like a mellow-scented arrow. It pierced through her like a spear, pinning her to the ground and her inhibitions both. She was stuck, her eyes fixated upon the Alpha as she took her position in front of the small class of sparsely spaced, beautiful women.

But the Alpha’s powerful and stalking eyes had found their prey, found their target with vision like crosshairs in the dark of the night. Her outline was a shadow, a darkened and musty presence that made Opal shiver to her core and rattle like a terrified puppy in front of a proud predator. It was so exquisitely easy it seemed.

Opal could read the woman’s face like an open book, and know that was exactly how this stern and powerful Alpha wanted it. ‘Yes, know what I want, because it’s better that way. You know I see you, how fucking precious.’

As the woman sat, Opal stood, ready to just leave and forget this whole thing – this was not what she was ready for or really wanting today. She could leave and forget it all; she could easily come back later or tomorrow. It would be that easy.

“Where are you going, Miss? We’re about to start if you want to stay,” she was speaking to Opal from the front, suddenly sliding back to her feet like the perfect dancer, the air her pole. Opal couldn’t hear or think anything else. It was as if the woman’s breath was a drug.

Her arms. Opal spotted her arms – they were weapons. Weapons of extraordinary magnitude and they were drifting to her own bare forearms. Gently they graced her flesh, perking Opal’s body and making her vertebrae almost melt inside of her from the spinal tap. She wanted to melt into those arms – let the ragged and rugged stud of a woman take her behind any back ally and raw her brains out until she was not much else than messy hair and a full sex leaking with Alpha seed, ready to go mate again in a bed next time. Opal shook the phallic fantasies out of her mind and struggled as she smiled.

“The class won’t be long,” the woman beat her to it, her arms extending even more as she pressed herself closer to Opal. “I appreciate we have a busy attendance at times, so I keep the classes short, and we leave the studio opened and private following the session, in case some need to limber up some more afterwards.” She was looking directly down at Opal’s thighs, at the gap between them where her darling and now craving folds lay, already threatening to moisten at the succour of the stronger woman’s voice.

She was enticing, tantalising; Opal could feel her body rattle at the scent of the damn stud’s musk. Her nipples hardened under her sports bra, the padding saving her from stiff embarrassment. But she could not deny the olive skin or the jasmine eyes – nor the craving her own body had for the strong stud now.

“Okay...” She struggled, before taking her place again and quickly unfurled her mat.

“Perfect.” The Alpha leered, her teeth almost turning to fangs. “Okay ladies, let’s get this going – My name is Kuvira, and welcome to today’s session. Let’s begin with some calming stretches...”

_Kuvira_. Opal knew her name now. She had a name to match to those powerful eyes and that darling skin and those impeccable teeth and intoxicating voice. She cast her mind back to Asami meeting her own stud in her gym – Korra... They mated on the exercise bike, what the fuck? But Opal’s mind was drifting into a leaky mess again as she began to follow the Alpha’s lucid instructions, guiding her stretches and her poses as the rest of the group followed as mindless drones. She was losing her way already, even more as she locked eyes with the Alpha and neither could relinquish focus at all. As she looked at Kuvira across the room only one thought could possess her.

_Take me alone in this studio and knot the fuck out of me before I go home... Spirits... Fuck me, Kuvira._

* * *

By the classes end, Opal could hardly contain herself – Kuvira had been a stoic master and a patient predator, but Opal could play games too. She stalled herself, rolling up her mat in a roundabout way just to end up in the room with no one else but Kuvira. It hardly took her long to attract the attention of the yoga instructor once she had said good afternoon to all others as they left the studio. After that it was just her and Opal, still attracting her attention on purpose.

“Can I help you with that?” Kuvira offered her scent working like a magnet to Opal. The more she breathed it in the less she could focus or concentrate on anything but the towering stud looming over her. Her legs were imposing and irresistible, the muscles rippling all over the woman’s body like a lickable wallpaper that Opal very much wanted all around her mouth.

“I... I think I’m okay,” Opal breathed, failing now on purpose with Kuvira distracting her – there was already something underneath her workout wear, a sizeable presence within her panties protruding neatly and politely.

“You were pretty good today... I haven’t seen you here before,” Kuvira spoke softly now, taking her little bulge away as she crouched down to Opal’s level and stopped her in her tracks with a gentle hand.

Opal blushed out of control, her fingers fumbling and letting go of the yoga mat. “I don’t come here too often... My friend, Asami, suggested I work out frustrations.”

“Asami as in Asami Sato? Of Future Industries... I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her myself at a fundraiser for another job I hold... I’m not surprised she suggested the gym – she’s a bit of an addict now... But there are alternatives to working through frustrations,” Kuvira was weaving like a spell, her eyes now taking aim and readying the kill shot on Opal’s inhibitions and apprehensions.

What was worse, was that Opal could feel it, she was totally aware of her walls breaking down and how she and Kuvira were both taking to their knees on the mat, preventing it being put away. But she didn’t care. This was like getting drunk, getting high only on Kuvira’s scent and musk, letting it fill her system and rip her insides to shreds. She’d come to terms with it during the session; she wanted the Alpha more than she wanted to breathe by now and the waiting for her to pounce and whip up Opal in sexual chains was manic – killing her.

“And... what are those... ‘Alternatives’?”

Kuvira smiled like a hyena, her beauty mark was almost sparkling as were her eyes. They were undeniable; all they had to do was ask Opal to remove her clothing and the smaller woman would be ripping them off of her skin, unable to wait to be naked in front of her, her cock willing.

“Well, they’re usually better when there are two people ready and willing... like right now...”

Opal lingered forward as if she was collared and chained. “What would the instructor have in mind?”

She couldn’t see it, but Opal could sense the intensity of Kuvira’s bulge, her cock bursting to break free from spandex chastity to be accepted into Opal’s mouth. They were alone and as Kuvira had said in complete privacy – Asami’s good luck was bleeding into here. Opal’s mouth was already salivating.

“Maybe—“

“Maybe it’s the monster in your panties wanting to get out?” Opal surprisingly shot first, propelling herself forward for Kuvira’s lips. Her eyes were dilated to the max and her tongue was flailing, drunk or high or whatever on Kuvira’s scent and ready to drink her fill. She made lippy contact and couldn’t stop.

It was as if her hand made ways for Kuvira’s bulging cock immediately; as soon as her lips tasted jasmine tea on the Alpha’s lips, the Omega bottom was cupping unleashed penis, her other hand pulling possessively at the hem of her pants, craving that they fall beneath her ass, releasing what the crazed Opal wanted most right now more than ever. Kuvira obliged, falling onto her back and letting Opal crawl all over her like the best of girls, waiting for her role. Grey pants fell to the taller woman’s knees, revealing her sex, a rigid and lengthy cock bobbing from the flick of its release, precum already dribbling gently at beading at her head. Opal’s eyes were almost sparkling from the intense fondness of the instrument as she saw it, with blush covering her cheeks. Kuvira smiled hungrily and kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek. She was almost going to speak, but Opal silenced her with another mighty and possessive kiss – she was utterly infatuated with the stud Alpha, unable to process it all fast enough before incisively going again for something else. Lips, kisses, cock, stroke, suck, Opal was overwhelmed and overstimulated, frantically feeling Kuvira’s muscular body until she had her hand guided down beneath the hem of her tank top.

The lower abdomen was a wet dream to the Omega, still intoxicated on Kuvira’s whiskey musk flowing into her blood. The clay of Kuvira’s chiselled muscles was wet and slick to her tough, rippling with incredible strength as Opal traced the lines of her body down and down to her beautiful and exposed prick, it throbbing already as the smaller Omega kissed and nibbled and bit at her neck. Both were ragged messes already, already losing themselves to each other as Opal’s twitching fingers hesitated and trembled at Kuvira’s gorgeous cock.

“You can... take it if you want,” Kuvira whispered a notion of delicious approval as Opal hesitated, her finger curling around the rigid member before her. Kuvira’s bulbous head was dribbling more and more pre-ejaculate at the darling Omega’s touch.

Opal began to pump her fist, sliding her hand down and up the length of Kuvira’s instrument, edging her on instantly and forcing her hand – the Alpha wrapped Opal in her powerful embrace, pulling at her small bob of ash black hair and forcing her to moan eloquently. That moan was power; it was a lush and dense song to the reeling Alpha, forcing her body to recoil. The luscious tone of the siren’s meek and tender moan combined with her natural perfume-like scent drove Kuvira almost instantly feral. She seized Opal’s arm, harshly tugged on her hair once again and bit into her neck, making her cry out. Yet more attentively and furiously Opal stroked and tugged at Kuvira’s beautiful cock. She held onto it as if it already belonged to her, with Kuvira holding all of Opal in the same way, with possessive and wanton fervour.

“How are you so... big?” Opal mused, her lips getting claimed again and again by a wet embrace of the lips, strings of wetness tying her and the Alpha together when the retracted. Beneath her own pants, ample and uncontrollable wetness began to flow all over her sex, soaking her lower folds and staining her gym wear.

Kuvira’s lips curled against her own, her fangs brandishing again in a pleased and sated smirk. This was the joy of the hunt, love-drunk on the Omega’s supple scent as she moved positions to claim Opal’s breasts.

“How are you so wet, already? Liking what you’re holding?” Kuvira breathed on Opal’s mouth, biting down hard on her lower lip to stir her up again. One hand moved to cup Opal’s bountiful bosom, with the other inspecting her wet folds between her ample thighs. “Wow... So wet indeed...”

Opal held her cock tighter still, pumping it shockingly fast as she straddled the irresistible stud, pinning her to the mat. That was to be enough talk. She _was _wet, extremely wet and slippery underneath; Opal couldn’t control it like this. Her pupils were like planets in her eyes with the lime green glowing in the mellow light of the yoga studio. This was her instructor, they were in a goddamn gym – it was almost exactly like how Asami experienced it. This powerful stud Alpha swirling and beating the air, driving the Omega crazy with built-up heat. Opal had Asami’s suppressants but now they were doing next to nothing within her; surely Kuvira was that powerful and her scent that undeniable they were broken up and now useless to Opal. With Kuvira on her back on the ground, pulling up her tank top and unleashing her own muscular breasts (free-flowing orbs resting so gorgeously upon her pectorals and so incredibly toned body) to entice Opal to strip. It hardly took much more persuading. Opal’s clothes flew off of her body until Kuvira could really see her beautifully ample and well-sized breasts hanging over her body. Large and inviting breasts that called to the Alpha with perky nipples prime for pulling to drive their owner even more insane. In addition, now Opal’s wetness was slick and almost sparkling like perfect honey, slowly trickling all over her shaven lower folds, even slipping down her leg as she sucked on her fingers.

In a taunting display, Opal rubbed her wet clitoris in a dance of enticement, smiling like a young rebel and making her fingers incredibly wet from the spread of her flowering pussy.

“You want this?” Opal teased, something taking over her naked and shaking frame.

Kuvira sprang to action to remove her top fully and knelt up, kissing Opal’s thighs and biting the ample flesh, before bringing her pointed nose to her wet folds, her tongue daring to lick at the wetness and ingest it. “Do you even have to ask?”

“My mother always told me about you Alphas... getting drunk on our bodies, on our smells... but the sight of you on your knees is something I can totally get used to,” Opal smiled, suddenly loving the modicum of control she held over the honourable Kuvira. She had sensed this before when she was about to leave. As powerful and as incredibly strong as she was, there was a willingness to be the bottom, the lesser half, the one who was dedicated to service. And Opal loved the power going to her over her partner. This made her all the wetter as she towered over the kneeling Alpha. “Do you think it looks pretty?”

“Incredibly so...” Kuvira breathed, resting her head meekly at Opal’s thigh, her nose a hair’s length away from her soaked sex.

“Do you want to be inside of it? Be inside of me?” Opal asked again and again like a regal escort.

“Oh _yes_. Spirits.”

“Ask me nicely, Kuvira... Like you know I want you to.”

“Please... Opal Beifong.”

She knew Opal’s name... It was not totally out of the realm of possibility, but Opal was indeed surprised a drunk Alpha, completely sodomised on her scent would recall her name and not just her bodily dimensions. Lesser Alphas (men) had always disregarded Opal as a person at this point, but Kuvira was ever knightly. Opal’s heart banged in her chest and she heaved heavily from the swoon. It was as if the moon had crashed into her and crushed her.

“_Please_, Opal... _Spirits_ I want to fill you,” she was biting down on Opal’s tender thigh, nibbling her flesh as if she was in pain for yearning. “I want to give you all you want, and fuck away your frustrations... Will you let me?”

Opal fell to her knees, with weak hands falling on Kuvira’s hardy and strong shoulders. Those shoulders could hold up a skyscraper it seemed, they were made from the purest of metal. Opal Beifong practically melted away into the kiss, like liquid metal to an extremely high temperature building within Kuvira. They leaned back, so that the Alpha fell onto the mat on her back first, her cock perpetually stiff as Opal took a hold of the weapon once again. As she gripped Kuvira’s womanhood, she could swear the thing was bigger, like a spear wanting so desperately to be buried within her Omega’s body. The power Opal had held had gone directly to her head. Her eyes almost turned black as she straddled Kuvira again, squatting onto her cock neatly, and holding it upright into position within her slicked folds.

The warmth within Opal was a stark and incredible shock to Kuvira’s system as she felt her cock being consumed by the folds. The wetness made the journey easy and simple, and before long all she could focus on was Opal over her. Her wood-toned lush flesh was flushed with a heated red underneath as she began to bounce and squat on Kuvira’s cock, taking it to the base and coming back up to empty herself. Her bob of ash dark hair flailed the bangs on either side of her shoulders. Kuvira was nothing if not adorable, leaning up and holding the Omega’s back with desperate hands, kissing her as much as she could. Breathy pants and muffled moans flooded between their lips, Kuvira finding her partner’s motion and mirroring it with her own, putting as much work into Opal as she was putting in herself. The heat between them was almost combustion, a nuclear device of scent, emotion and hunger as Opal took her body further to get as much as she could. The mat was almost shifting across the floor.

The sparks were almost a storm all around them. Their hair was standing on ends; Kuvira could not drink enough of her lover’s lips in their rushed and hurried kisses. So much was flooding between and all around them that neither could focus on anything more than the sex at that moment. Many people had mated Kuvira and Opal had seen her fair share of lovers too but nothing could compare to this. Was it like this for Asami? For the woman, she referred to as Korra? It was pure magic and ecstasy, as a drug to Opal and she could smell the same effect on Kuvira – her skin was almost bursting into earthy flame.

“Kuvira!” Opal screamed at the top of her lungs as the knight thrust herself up and buried her thick cock into the Omega. Cream was expelling from her in no time, fucked from the wetness that surrounded her luscious inner walls; the same walls that were rippling all around Kuvira’s member and pulling her closer to orgasm in such a short space of time.

“Opal...” Kuvira moaned and melted once more into a passionate kiss.

The smaller Omega pulled her partner’s whole body in for a heated cuddle as they mated, Kuvira’s cock sheathing deeply into the grooves of Opal’s darling sex, pushing up against the seal of her womb. No knot was forming, as much as Kuvira wanted to, but this was enough, the first time was enough. She would in no way let Opal get away from her after this if she could help it.

“Come inside me, please,” Opal begged wetly as she held Kuvira close, the mating making her even more inebriated on her Alpha’s scent and body. “Fill me with that come and make me squeal,” she then ordered.

Kuvira nodded obediently, the tendencies she’d developed over the years demanding she yield to the Omega’s request – it was what she lived for. “Whatever you ask for... _Spirits_ you’re driving me so close, Opal...”

Another kiss, another snog, another stolen scrape up the length of Kuvira’s impossibly muscular back. It was only now that Opal was realising just how ripped the sodden stud was. The texture of her body was so ripped and perfectly toned it made her swoon all the way over the edge. “Kuvira, I’m coming... Oh, my spirits I’m coming... You’re so big... so perfect...”

The more Opal complimented her, praised her and melted onto her body as if the knight was a sex toy herself, the further Opal pushed her to unleash her seed. “Give me that come... Fill me up, spirits...” At that, Kuvira was helpless, and her rope ran completely out.

She was at her own body’s mercy when her cock twitched violently inside of her lover, shunting and heaving as the swarm and floods of seed began to drain out of her system. Opal rocked her head back and wailed, her body recoiling and failing at her own behest. The seed flooded into her canal and stuffed her full of it, the sensation was utterly perfect inside. She screamed Kuvira’s name several times over as the powerful and chivalrous Alpha buried her face desperately in her Omega’s breasts. The orgasm pulled her sideways and back, shooting through her cock until it almost hurt to fill Opal anymore. But the Omega didn’t want her to leave her body yet. She fell over forward onto Kuvira’s front and claimed her lips possessively in a needed kiss.

“You’re fucking incredible, Kuvira... Spirits...”

Suddenly, the Alpha was without words, her cock still plunged deep into Opal if anything for a quick spell of warmth before they really did have to move. “I have to say... No one’s made me give _that_ much before.”

Opal giggled a little high off of the process of the rut. “Maybe I’m just your special sauce...”

“Oh, for sure...”

“Can I... Can I have your number, Kuvira?” Opal asked, suddenly reminded of Asami and Korra half a world away. The chances were inexplicable and Opal could explain it, but maybe the gym was the new best place on earth.


End file.
